


If You Believe

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-06
Updated: 2004-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is to have someone to have faith in you.





	

Willow shook her head and met Buffy's eyes, her fingertips still skimming over the cool surface of the scythe, its power sending a shiver down her spine. "I'm not sure if I can do this, Buffy." She admitted softly. 

"Yes you can, Willow. You have to believe in yourself." Buffy reached out across the table, placing her hand over Willow's. "I know… I know bad things have happened. I know you're scared. So am I. But I know you can do this. Maybe not right now, but when the time is right, I know you'll be able to do it."


End file.
